Ghost Bird- Russian
by ghostbird01
Summary: Sang Sorenson is not the shy dependent girl we have read about. Now she is a part of the Russian Academy, sent to help the Blackbourne and Toma team with her unique skills. She's also pretty confident... This will be a HEA with all 14 academy guys. This story is fan fiction based on CL Stone's Academy series, I will make no profit and all characters are hers.
1. Your Mission

**Your Mission**

 _*I do not speak Russian, but Sang does. So instead of using google translate, I will make a note of when she or any other character speaks in a different tongue*_

 **Sang Sorenson's POV**

The sound of my own heartbeat reverberates through my ears. My skin is sticky with sweat after running for nearly four miles straight. My sides ache and my breathing is labored. _God, I really hate running. If I have to run one more mile I'm gonna shoot someone. I'm gonna lose control, and shoot someone._ I'm bended over with my hands on my knees as I catch my breathe. I see my watch peeking out from the arm of my trench coat, and curse. I'm thirty minutes late for my meeting.

As quietly and stealthily as I can, which is pretty spy worthy I must admit, I look over the corner of the building I'm hiding out behind. When I don't see or hear anyone coming after me I let out a sigh of relief. I take a moment to examine my surroundings. I'm in Moscow, on a street with lamp posts on every once in a while. But, mostly, the area is abandoned and run down. It's midnight, and the stars are shining above me, one of my favorite sights. My wool knit cap is keeping the chill from my ears as the wind whips my hair around me like a tornado. My trench coat is sticking to me uncomfortably because of the sweat and the wind. I just sigh again before looking at the street sign.

I need to be one across the street and in the warehouse I can see from my vantage point. That's where the meeting is taking place. Problem is, if I somehow missed the Italians chasing me then they will definitely see me running across the well lite street. _Think Sang, think…_ I rack my brain for a solution, taping into all the Academy training I've had over the years. I look around at what I have to work with when an idea comes to mind. A slow smile makes its way across my lips as I form a plan. _I mean, it will work. Crazy, yes? Unnecessary, probably? Fun, absolutely. Alexei probably would not approve…_ Looks like I have my plan.

I take off at a sprint, careful to stay in the shadows, as I make my way over to the side of the building. This building looks like old apartments, run down and abandoned ones. The whole building is in shadows, the lamp post not working. I leap into the air and use my foot to push up the side of the wall, grabbing bricks and ledges to navigate my way to the roof. It took a couple minutes to scale the four story building. Now that I'm on the roof, I take the scarf from around my neck and hook it around the telephone line before testing the weight. It holds. I push off the building and zip line down, across the street in total darkness, before landing softly on the warehouse I need to be in. I'm at the back of the building so I enter through the back window by leaning over the edge of the building and sliding in, I then make my way towards the front of the building with a happy smile on my face. This is a pretty large warehouse. Although, I'm surprised no one noticed me slip in. I look around and notice I'm still in the shadows because of the crates everywhere. _Still, they should be more aware. What if I was a spy? Or an assassin? Or some homeless woman whose territory they invaded?_

I start strutting my way towards the voices when these thoughts hit me. I smile as I hear what is being said towards the entrance of the warehouse. _They sound irritated._ I grin, I can't help it.

 _*Conversation and words are in Russian*_

 _"_ _Where is this bird? We have been waiting for an hour Alexei, this is unacceptable."_ I get closer and see that it is an older man maybe in his forties with greying hair and an impatient look on his face. He is wearing jeans and a black trench coat with military boots. I do not know this man.

 _"_ _Patience. I'm sure she's on her way. Give her time. She can explain herself when she gets here, Vlad."_ That voice I do know. Alexei. My contact and handler through the Academy. I have recently decided I do not like him anymore. He gave me a mission a month ago I told him I wasn't prepared for but he was insistent I do it. I needed at least a month of prep, but no. I got two weeks to infiltrate and destroy the Italian drug trafficking ring in Moscow. Hence my running from Italians earlier. Needless to say, it did not go as planned. I found out a week ago it was because he found out I was dating other people, even though we have broken up. I should have known not to date the man who gives me my missions but I was young and stupid. Still am, if I'm honest. Now, Alexei wears black jeans and a large leather jacket to keep warm.

I think I've heard enough. I start humming happily as I skip into the room and do a twirl, _"I am here. No need to fear."_ I can't help the giggle I give as both men startle and spin towards me eyes wide, hands going for the weapons concealed in their holsters.

 _"_ _Shit! SANG! Where the hell did you come from?! Why didn't you use the front door? And where have you been, we have been here for an hour."_ By the end of Alexei's questioning he was already coming down and collecting himself. He is used to me popping up out of nowhere, he knows how silent I can be. The other one however, Vlad, is clearly not used to being crept up on. He is still staring at me with wide eyes as I smile and think about Alexei's questions.

 _"_ _I came from the back of the warehouse. The front was less exciting. And I was late because I was running from the Italians I clearly upset last week."_ I replied simply as I went to perch on a semi-stable looking crate.

Vlad seems to have gotten over his shock as he responds before Alexei, _"So you thought it was a good idea to sneak up on us like that?! What if I had shot you!"_

In my opinion, he did not look too put out at the idea of almost shooting me. Men. I sighed before stating simply, _"I would have shot you way before you even got your gun out, Vlady."_ I start swinging my legs as Alexei gives a tired sigh and Vlady, as I have decided to call him, starts sputtering like a fool. I do not think we will be friends either. I find myself joining in on Alexei's sigh.

Before Vlady can collect his tongue, Alexei cuts in. _"This is actually what we need to talk about Sang. I don't think the Italians will be letting this go anytime soon. They have already taken… precautions to find you."_

This makes my whole body tense, why? I am not sure. But the only thing I can manage is, _"Precautions?"_ At my question, Alexei and Vlady share a loaded glance and start shifting their weight. I know what this means, it means there is something they know that they don't want to tell me. When they break contact I send my spill-your-guts glare at Alexei, knowing he is not immune to my stare.

A moment later I am proven right as he sighs and says something that simply stuns me, _"Sang, the Italians have put a bounty on your head. 480,000 euros alive, 240,000 euros dead. I- I'm sorry Sang. You were right, we should have waited, given you more prep time. I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."_ The look he sends me tells me he means it, but my mind is still processing what he just said. Someone put a bounty on my head. Me, Sang Sorenson. People will be looking for me. People who either want to murder me for the Italians euros, or who want to kidnap me for the same reason. What would happen to me if I was brought to them alive? The thought alone sends a shiver down my spine. No. I will not think of that.

Instead I ask, _"So what does this mean for me? Or my status? Am I no longer a ghost?"_ In the Academy there is a term for someone without an identity, no documentation, no photos, no way to connect you to anything or anyone. Someone like me. I have no identification. This, plus my various skill set, has made me very useful to the Academy. But if I have a bounty on my head, then I am no longer a ghost, right? If I am no longer a ghost then of what use am I?

Alexei must sense my increasing panic because he rushes over and holds my shoulders before saying, _"No, Sang, stop. You are still a ghost. The bounty is under one of your alias', Elena Soren. Your alias is burned. They cannot find you as long as you are no longer in Moscow, as long as you are as far away as possible right now."_ His words bring me comfort. If I ignore the fact that he's touching me, my breathing is evening back out. I'm looking at Vlady's curious face as I replay Alexei's words.

 _"_ _Wait, what do you mean 'as far away as possible'?"_ I stare up at him from my seat on the crate, completely confused. As far away as possible? From Moscow? Does he mean St. Petersburg? Or further, like Finland? Our the other way, Mongolia? Does the Academy even reach to Mongolia? I don't know. Maybe?

Once again, Alexei brings me out of my own mind. _"I mean, Sang, you can't work in Moscow right now. Too many people will be after you. Because of your ghost status, the Academy still wants you to work. In fact they have a case they could use your help on. To help with the case, and get as far away from Moscow as possible, you will have to leave Russia for a little while."_

I jump to a standing position, my brain to mouth filter gone, _"What do you mean, 'leave Russia'? Where is this mission? What is this mission? Have someone else do it."_ My breathing is once again labored. At this rate, I will pass out before I get the answers I so desperately need.

 _"_ _Sang, they need a ghost bird. You are the only ghost bird. You would have gotten called to do the mission anyways, but this way we can get you away from the Italians. This is a good thing, Sang. The American team needs you."_ While Alexei is talking, I focus on my breathing and latch onto the words 'American team'. In the Academy, girls are considered 'birds' and guys are considered 'dogs'. I have known I was the only ghost bird, but I had always thought there was a ghost dog in America.

Vlady takes this time to put his opinion in, _"It will do you good to go to America. It is a lovely place. You will like it."_

I do not know why, but that just irritates me so I all but snarl at him, _"Mother Russia is a lovely place."_ But even I can hear the acceptance in my voice, the lack of strength behind my snarl. Because, what choice do I have? Stay here as Elena Soren and run from hitmen and Italians until I am forgotten? Not likely. And this American team needs me. I am The Ghost Bird. I have to do my job. Plus, I do not want to die or be kidnapped. I must go to America.

Alexei must read the acceptance on my face because he turns to Vlady and asks, _"When can you fly us to America?"_ Ah, Vlady must be our pilot. I was wondering why he was here. I knew he was Academy because Alexei was talking to him but I have never seen him before.

When Vlady says he can fly us out at dawn, Alexei tells me to go home and pack only what I need then meet him and Vlady at the address he gives me so we can leave at dawn. I have four hours to get there. _"On the plane, I will give you the files of the two teams you will be working with. I do not know the mission yet, we will find out when we get there. There are fourteen members between the two teams, after you are settled I will return here to Moscow to try and get rid of your bounty so you can come home. Do not be late to the plane. See you at dawn Sang."_

I nod before leaving to my apartment. I am going to America. And there are fourteen men waiting for me. _Maybe someone will give me fruit salad,_ I think with a small smile.


	2. Welcome to America

**Welcome to America**

 **Sang Sorenson's POV**

The 'plane' Alexei referred to was really more of a jet. An obnoxious jet with wind so loud I could barely hear my headphones. After about a ten hour flight, Vlady finally landed on a private airstrip in Charleston, South Carolina. I pulled out my headphones and tore my gaze from the window. I love windows, I got to see the world from the view of a bird. I smiled to myself at the reference.

* _Russian_ *

Turning to Alexei, I broke the silence we have been consumed in for too long, " _I really wish they had not forgotten the files, Alexei. I would have liked to have known what I have to work with."_ I sighed as he rolled his eyes. When I asked about the files I was supposed to receive, Alexei said his contact had not gotten back with him and apparently Alexei did not know the team members names. I have no idea what I am walking into. I mean, they could be these forty year old men too out of shape mentally or physically to keep up with me. Honestly, there are fourteen of them, FOURTEEN, and they still need me? How bad must they be? Maybe this is an Academy test of some sort. I shrugged to myself, only time will tell.

Alexei turns to me as we make our way out of the jet and refers to me by the name we use between alias', " _Ghost, we will head to HQ after we get you settled in your hotel room. I want you to be settled bef-_ "

I cut him off quickly, " _No. That is not necessary. I want to start right away, I want to meet this team I am to work with and know what it is I am doing here. Why would they call me across the world when America has some of the best teams and is the Academy's biggest branch? This makes no sense._ " I was genuinely confused. I mean, I know I needed to leave Russia anyways, on account of not wanting my head detached from my body, but I had no clue why the Americans would need me. I suppose my Ghost status is unique, but they have never needed me before because of how many people they have.

Alexei opened his mouth to argue, but I guess he read the determination on my face and just sighed. " _Ok. I will set up the meeting, but they will come to the hotel. You need to rest._ " I was going to argue the last part, but after running from the Italians and being on a jet for hours, I just nodded in satisfaction, knowing when to pick my battles. I tried to sleep on the jet, of course, but it was too loud and I was too anxious to land.

After saying our goodbyes to Vlady, who decided to stay with his jet until Alexei was ready to return, we got in a black sedan and were off. He gave me a key to the car as well, telling me I would be able to use it when he left. Alexei is going to go back to Russia after I am settled to try and find a way around this whole death sentence/ bounty thing.

BTS, one of my favorite K-POP groups, came on and I gladly sang along. Alexei does not speak Korean, but he complimented my voice, to which I beamed. At a stop light he pulled out his phone and sent a message to a Dr. Roberts, his contact, to let him know the teams should come to my hotel.

After driving for forty minutes, we ended up at a blank canvas-looking hotel south of the airstrip. The building was tall and nondescript. Perfect. I jumped out before the car was put in park and yelled at Alexei to, " _Hurry the heck up, my Americans await!_ " While giggling, of course. I was so excited now, my veins felt electric and my eyes felt a little crazy to be honest.

I skipped my way to the building, Alexei following along with a small smile as I burst into the lobby. This was it, I was going to meet my temporary team. I hope they aren't grumpy old men… I glanced around the lobby, already using my training to make sure there was no danger. I frowned when I didn't see a group of Americans standing around.

Alexei's chuckle shook me out of my disappointment, " _Chin up, Ghost. They are on their way, I'm sure._ " I smiled a little at that while he continued, " _I'm going to go check us in, you wait here._ " He started to walk towards the reception area before turning back and fixing me with a pointed glare ruined by his smirk, " _And do not go anywhere._ " I couldn't help but smile deviously in response. What trouble could I possibly get into in a hotel lobby? Please.

I skipped my way to the lounge area and planted myself in front of the TV, flipping through the channels until Friends came on and I burrowed back with a happy smile on my face. Who doesn't love Friends? Even watching TV, my training was always present. I took note of everything in the area, every shift of the air, every scent, noise, and object. Because of this, I watched as an older gentleman with a slightly distraught look on his face entered the lobby. The man looked sad and.. terrified? The look did not suit him, I could see the laugh lines on his face currently given a rest, and the kindness in his usual, no doubt, bright eyes shadowed.

 _*_ English*

I knew something was wrong. It seemed like he hadn't slept in days. No one looked like that without proper reason. I jumped up and approached him quietly, already mentally switching to English like a switch. "Hello sir, are you alright?" I asked, making my features softer and eyes showing nothing but compassion. I knew I needed to help this man, no matter what he said.

But I was not prepared for his answer. He looked straight at me and said, "Pineapple." Pineapple? Does he mean…? Is he…? Random is code in the Academy…

I quickly covered my surprise and smiled, "Athena." As soon as the words left my mouth I watched the man visibly release the tension in his body before muttering, "Thank God…" I would have laughed if not for the stress and worry still present in his face.

Before I could ask him what was wrong again, he held out his hand for me to shake with a gentle smile, "Hello, my name is Dr. Phil Roberts, but call me Phil, please." I shook his hand and gestured for him to sit down.

"Hello Phil, my name is-" I started before he cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"No, dear, don't tell me what alias you are using right now. It will be safer that way, I think. How about I just call you.. Bird? No…." While he continued thinking of what to call me, I sat shocked. He's right, I shouldn't give out an alias yet when I do not know what skills or connections I will need, but that's not why I was shocked. I was shocked because I was about to say Sang. My name is Sang. I never, never, use my real name. And yet, with this man, with the worry and fright clear on his face, I wanted nothing more than to be honest with him. Using my real name, that could have cost me…

While I was stuck in my own head, and while Dr. Phil was still thinking of what to call me, Alexei came over from reception and supplied Phil with my name, "Ghost. We call her Ghost when on missions we do not have an alias prepared for." I taught Alexei English long ago, to help with missions, but his accent is much thicker than mine.

Phil tried to smile while Alexei introduced himself, but I could still see how… terrified… he was. I did not like it. I cut in, "Doctor Ph-"

"Just Phil, please. You make me feel old."

"Phil, please, tell us what is wrong. We are a team now, no? I'd like to help." Some of the shadows left his eyes when I said this, but not all.

"Actually, Ghost, I am not a part of your team. The teams you will, or might, be working with are the Blackbourne and Toma teams." His face shadowed again at their team names.

I wanted to ask where they were when I noticed something, "Wait, might? What do you mean 'might be working with'? Do they not need me after all?" For some reason, this thought saddens me.

Phil's eyes widened, probably because of the dejected look I no doubt held, and he quickly amended his statement, "Oh, no dear, there has just been some.. complications." I gave him my signature spill-your-guts look, and he caves with a heavy sigh. "The teams have been working on a high profile assignment for quite some time. The last I heard from them regarding the case, they were getting close to cracking it. But then… well then I hadn't heard from them in a couple of days. I sent recon teams out to search for them, and I just got word back that they had been taken…"

Phil kept talking but I zoned out for a second. Taken? **Taken**? My team, albeit temporary, was _taken_? Oh, this will not stand. I could physically feel the raw determination and anger fill up my veins, in sync with my blood stream. Heavens no. It was like someone injected a syringe full of adrenaline straight through my heart. I narrowed my eyes and looked at the poor worried man before me, "I will find the team."

Dr. Phil's eyes widened a little because of the determination in my voice and on my face before smiling softly, looking slightly confused. He was about to say something when Alexei sighed out, "Ghost, he says they found them. They are just waiting on a retrieval team. Did you not listen?" He ended the question with a disapproving look pointed towards me. But I was too happy to care.

"Great! So they are being rescued now. When can I see them?" I was still worried, after all. The worry on Phil's face was still prominent despite the good news, but it seemed less… Urgent, I suppose. Almost like he was calming himself down.

Phil answered regrettably, "Well, Ghost, they aren't being rescued just yet. The Blackbourne and Toma teams ARE our retrieval teams in a few hours radius. That they were both taken sent us in quite the upheaval, I've sent for the next closest team but they are still a few hours away…" The look of desperation, sorrow, and regret flashed in his eyes and upon his face and I knew what I had to do.

"Do you know where they are being held?" I asked with a stony resolution that reflected in my calm voice.

His eyebrows shot up as he answered, "Yes, but like I said we are still-"

Alexei's outburst cut him off before I could, "NO! No, Ghost, I know that look, and no. Absolutely not Ghost, you do not know what they are mixed up with. You just got here, you do not owe them anything, you cannot put yourself at risk for these strangers. There are fourteen of them, you cannot get them out alone, they are probably surrounded by men or something. No." I stayed silent through his tirade, my mind already set and thinking of how to start. I was willing to let Alexei vent for a while until he looked me right in the eyes and said, "I will not let you." Then, well, then I got mad.

The determination in my veins turned into white hot anger as I stared back at him as though he were mere prey and spoke calmly, "You won't let me?" Great, now I have to use my barely concealed angry voice. Even Dr. Phil leaned away as if backing out of this fight as I stared at Alexei with calm and cold fury. Let me? Is he kidding? I have worked way too damn hard my whole life to have someone, anyone, treat me as if they control me, own me, have a say in what I do or do not do. I am not my past. I am not a weak, vulnerable, reliant little kitten. I am a damn lioness in this world.

Alexei realized his mistake immediately, after all I never use my angry voice. I don't like it, it reminds me of my step-monster… Nope. Nah-uh. Closing that door immediately. Not right now. Alexei bowed his head and his eyes spoke of how sorry he was, but still determined. "Ghost, I just don't want to see you hurt. We have been taught to never enter a situation we know nothing about, it is dangerous. You can't-" I shoot him another glare here as he fixes himself, "shouldn't jump in head first without knowing the facts."

I stared at him for a minute, battling my anger before I remembered how poisonous anger can be. Poisonous and contagious. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh, expelling the anger from my body with a single breathe. I instantly felt better. Logically, I could see where Alexei was coming from. I did not know anything about this potentially dangerous situation, and all of the Academy training within me said to stay away. But then I glanced at Dr. Phil, the look on his face. He must be close to these men. Can I look him in the eyes and tell him I won't help him because I'm thinking of myself? No.

With my own battle resolved I looked to Alexei, "I understand your concerns, I do, but this team needs me. I'm good Alexei, you know this, if the Academy cannot help them, I can." From the corner of my eye I saw Dr. Phil relax and the worry lines to lessen slightly as Alexei began to protest. But I wasn't having any of that so I held up my hand, cutting off his useless argument before it began. "No. I have made up my mind. If it were me taken, you would want them to help. When all else fails, the Academy never will. I have to do this. I would like for you to be with me on this, but if you are not I understand."

Alexei looked angry. Like he was ready to march me back to the jet and throw me in. I knew anger was contagious. I kept my calm and determined demeanor as he sputtered in front of me. "Y-you.. You're so… Reckless! I can't…" He shook his head and walked away, probably to cool down. I sighed. And he wonders why I said we wouldn't work. He trusts me, but he doesn't trust IN me. Where he thinks I am glass, I am steel. That is why we could never be together. Maybe It's just a protectiveness only Russian men have. Hopefully.

I was brought out of my own musings by Dr. Phil's soft spoken, "Sorry, Ghost. For what it's worth, I am more than grateful for your help. And if I didn't say it earlier, it is an honor to have you with us." Looking into his eyes, I could see he meant every word. I think he and I are going to be good friends.

I smiled softly at him, "Thank you, Phil. I think… It sounds crazy but I think I'm supposed to be here." He looked surprised at my admission, honestly so was I, but it was true none-the-less.

He smiled, "Well, we are happy to have you. Welcome to America, Ghost."

I've been in America for only a couple hours and already have a friend. I smiled even brighter, this is going to be a good mission, I can feel it. Speaking of missions, I have damsels to save.

"Ok Phil, tell me everything I need to know to get your team back." And just like that, I was ready for anything.

 _*Two Hours Later*_

Dr. Phil filled me in on what the recon group was able to find. They were able to track the team to a local high school, Ashley Walters or Waters or something. I don't know. When Phil said they found them, he meant they found them seconds before Phil came to talk to us. Meaning, they have nothing except a location. The 'recon team' he sent consists of kids that hadn't even graduated yet.

Phil said their mission involved the school in some way and that all blueprints and information should be easily found, if I were to look. They are still trying to dig up information, but all info regarding the Blackbourne-Toma team is under 'high security' in the Toma apartment. Pfft. Ok.

Apparently, the Blackbourne-Toma team is the best in America. Which surprises me. I mean, they are supposed to be the best… yet they were all captured. I know I don't know all the facts, but that seems… underwhelming? I don't know. But, because of their 'greatness', the apartment couldn't be accessed. How could an apartment not be accessed? It's an apartment. You just need to open the door…

All I have to go off of is the address of the apartment, cell phone numbers, and that their current case was need-to-know but involved a high school? Which, in itself, is weird. I work plenty of dangerous need-to-know missions, and they were seriously terrifying and usually involved drugs. I never went to high school but, come on? A high school mission? Need-to-know?

After Dr. Phil finished debriefing me on what he knew, he told me to contact him with anything, updates or if I needed help. Luckily I realized I needed guns, knifes, and wheels before he left. He smirked and told me I'd find everything I needed in the apartment. Dr. Phil said their team contained the best hackers they had, so they weren't able to pick up any leads electronically. He says this is also why no one could get into the apartment. But they aren't me, I'll try to hack their phones and look for any information I can in their apartments. I cringe at how creepy that sounds… It's to save them though!

I took the key for the sedan out of my pocket and punched the address Phil gave me into my phones GPS. It was a twenty-five minute drive, and I still needed lunch. Ugh, I can already tell this is going to be a long couple of days…

Finally getting to The Sergeant Jasper, I toss my laptop and my phone in my bag and head up the elevator. The lady at the desk gave me a weird look, but I told her I was hoping to surprise my boyfriend. She smiled and went back to her computer. I looked at the screen in passing and saw Solitary. I tried my hardest not to laugh. I mean, THIS is the apartment they couldn't get into? Seriously? Ok, maybe this is all just a giant test after all.

I swiftly scoop out the building on my way up and note that no one is on their floors. That doesn't surprise me, I just wanted to be thorough. Now to think… If I were top secret documents and weapons, which apartment would I be in? The boys have all of levels six, seven, and eight. Phil said some of them just moved in and only a couple of them have different addresses, but that I wouldn't find anything there.

If I owned that many rooms, I would keep my valuables in a room with more security, obviously. With that thought in mind, I remember seeing a slightly larger looking apartment on the seventh floor with more deadbolts than the rest. Looks like I found my starting place.

 _*Ten Minutes Later_ *

I have broken into many places in my lifetime, I know I am amazing. I mean, I don't mean to brag, but I just am. So why in the hell is it so difficult to break into this damn apartment?! I swear, it's got more security than Fort Knox. Every window has a stupid sensor, and a back up sensor, and I wouldn't be surprised if there was a backup for the stupid backup! Who does that for an apartment?! This is definitely the right place to start.

The doors have so many deadbolts, that I just know several alarms will go off as soon as I unlock them. Ugh, I'm gonna have to go all Age of The Geek on this one.

After perusing my bag for my computer, I sit against the door with a sigh. Every Academy member has cameras in their house, that's a fact. If I can hack their cameras, I can get a visual of the front door and see if their are any other alarms I might set off by picking all the locks.

I quickly find the IP address I'm looking for, and I know I have the cameras close to- * **ERROR- UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS CODE. SYSTEM SHUT DOWN IN SIXTY SECONDS** *

…

…

WHAT THE EVER LOVING MONKEY SUNDEA!? I shoot up straight from leaning against the door. Oh carp, ohhhhh carp, yes like the fish…. STOP! Focus, Sang. How in the…?

FIFTY-ONE…. FIFTY….

Ok little fingers, do your magic. I quickly crack my knuckles and let my fingers fly across the keyboard like a madwoman. Come on…. Holy carp, how many firewalls does this guy have?! And, they're not just firewalls, they're fake ones that keep sending me on wild chases!

FORTY-THREE…. FORTY-TWO…..

Ok… OK.. There's always a back door in the system. Some oversight, or loophole in the coding. Ugh, I don't have time to find it though! If I can overload the system with multiple codings, I could cause a small break in response time, creating my own door….

TWENTY-SEVEN… TWENTY-SIX….

Almost got it….. Oh my Godzilla, I think I'm actually sweating. Who the hell wrote this!? It's like part of me wants to be impressed, but the other part of me, the more active one right now, just wants to slap them with their own keyboard. Deep breathe…

TEN… NINE…

DONE! Ha-ha! Take that you over protective wannabe- James Bond security system! 52 seconds. Oh my goodness, I need a vacation. I close my eyes and rest my head against the door with a slight bang and an overdramatic sigh. I think I just lost three years of my life. That was almost worse than the running… No, never mind. Running was definitely worse.

Shaking my head with a sigh, I look at the camera feeds I unlocked. Noticing that the apartment is indeed empty, I look at the door, expecting God knows what. Trip wires?

Imagine my surprise when theres absolutely nothing. Minus the deadbolts and chain, theres zilch. Nada. I did all of that hacking…. lost three years of my life…. for no reason.

Although… It was kind of cool to be able to beat the coding… I haven't had that much fun since I accidentally hacked the CIA's facial recognition software when I was thirteen. I smile at the memory of thirteen year old me, trying to track down Alexei when he turned his phone off… I got into so much trouble when he found out…

Anyways, back to my snooping. I make quick work of the deadbolts and ease my way into the apartment. Now I need guns, knifes, information, and blueprints. I took a second to survey my surroundings. I was surprised by how neat everything was.

Walking in I saw a living room with game systems and a giant flatscreen, the kitchen was clean with an overwhelming scent of coffee. Theres a hallway up ahead that I imagine leads to a couple bedrooms and bathrooms. However, when I reach the kitchen, all I can focus on is the fact that I could devour a horse right now. I mean I'm starving, but it's weird to eat strangers food isn't it? I feel like a burglar. A hungry burglar… Who will save them so…

One PB&J later… I looked through the first room I came across and I died. I actually felt my soul rise from my body, rejoice in the heavens, and then rejoin earth. There, right on the bed and on the desk, were multiple guns and knifes.

Oh my Goose, this guy has so many weapons! If I didn't have to move all the time… This would be me. I bet he sleeps with some under his pillow too, just like me. I eye his pillow and think about whether or not checking is crossing a line. Oh, what the heck. I already stole food, why not check under this guys pillow? Holy crow! He has the cruelest and coolest looking dagger… Dibs. I'll give it back… Maybe... After I save him we can discuss it.

After I stock up on some throwing knifes, a couple of handguns, and ammo, I look around the room for these blueprints and come up empty handed. So this guy is the weapons guru, but not the tech-savvy one, or the mastermind.

Getting to the next room, I see a guitar and clothes on the floor, but nothing I can use. I walk to the dresser and look around. Something catches my eye and I grab it. Then I realized that I'm currently holding someones Bob Marley boxers and threw them back down. Ok, I need a new line of work… Bob Marley? Huh. Ponder that one later… On the desk theres a calendar with times and missions outlined with names next to them. This must be the team leader. There were some disposable cell phones in his night stand, but not the blueprints I need. I sigh, only one room left before I have to break into another apartment.

I muster up all the hope I can and pray to whatever God that wants to listen that this room be the one I need. Opening the door, I immediately notice the chaos. Books, papers, spirals, binders, anything you'd expect on a professors desk. This guy is really disorganized. But then I looked again and realized everything had a sense of purpose. Kinda like an organized chaos. Huh. I wish my chaos was organized.

Next I noticed the tanks everywhere. The aquariums held frogs, fish, scorpions, and things I couldn't even see. A huge part of me wanted to read the papers and figure out what he was studying, because he was obviously studying something. But I remembered he, whoever he was, was currently kidnapped and that the fastest way to learn is by having him show me himself.

With that in mind, I began looking throw his things. Like a creeper. On his bed, opened up perfectly for me, were a set of blueprints. I held my breathe as I looked at the name of the building… ASHLEY WATERS. Boo-yah! I grabbed the blueprints and did a little dance out of that room. Heck yeah! Part one, complete.

Now to actually formulate the rescuing part. I wish I knew WHERE in the school they were. Phil did say they were investigating it, when I investigate something I use cameras. I wonder if they were able to set any up before they were taken? I pull out my phone and quickly ask Phil if they had any cameras in the school. Waiting for his response, I take one last longing look at the tanks before going to the living room. Luckily, Phil answers almost immediately.

 **Dr. Phil** : Hi, Ghost! If you are looking for cameras, check Corey's room. He will have what you need.

After asking him which room his is, I'm directed to the apartment a couple doors down on the same floor. I don't bother with the hacking and quickly break my way into this apartment as well. Looking around, I can see it is just a two bedroom apartment. I go to the one on the left and see a surfboard and motorcycle posters on the wall. Probably not this room. But, he surfs! Maybe I can convince him to come with me sometime. I haven't been surfing in ages.

Heading into the living room I have a temporary freak out over the computer equipment and giant Tech setup. I squealed like a fangirl meeting her obsession as I took in the many screens currently off. I forced my eyes to pop back into my head and calmed myself.. Phil said Corey's room. Room. I need to look in the room. Not the LIVINGroom. Room, room. Geek out later, Sang.

After my mind gained control of my feet once again, I made my way to the other bedroom and stared in awe. I stood in the middle and did a circle of the room, taking in the chalkboard walls with writing all over them.. "Woah…" This is amazing! I bet this guy is a genius! Oh my giblet I can't wait to actually meet this guy. FOCUS, SANG! Right. Ok.

I glanced over photos, only having time to realize that these guys were in fact, NOT forty something. They were actually well made. I mean they look like Calvin Klein models. Are those twins? Dang. I would gladly be the filling in that twi- SANG!

Clearing my throat I quickly grab the laptop sitting on his bed and go back to the living room with the blueprints. I work quickly to access the cameras and begin to formulate my plan. Operation: Save the Damsels pending…


End file.
